The instant invention relates generally to toothbrushes and more specifically it relates to a container toothbrush that uses liquid toothpaste.
At present time brushing one teeth requires two hands so that toothpaste can be placed on the toothbrush, although there are many situations when using one hand only would be desirable. It is therefore that this situation is in need of an improvement.
Numerous toothbrushes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain a toothpaste. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,218,290, 2,562,937, and 2,634,025 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, and do not have many of the operative features of the present invention, as hereupon described.